Cosmo and Nova's Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Zuri, too. Remember, kids: never forget to drink your milk.


**Now, kids, as you're reading this fic, keep a sharp eye out for the moral of this story. Okay? It's really important. Alright, here we go.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Da'ky." Jar Jar begged as they went up the stairs of Emily Matthews' house, Darkrai holding a frustrated expression.<p>

"No."

"Come on. Do da milky wilky."

"No."

"Come-se on! You-sa get-is the mii'k!"

"Ugh, will you JUST shut up?" he yelled when they finally reached and entered Emily's room, where the aliens were also sleeping. "And let's just scare these two. Okay, since they're sleeping together like this, we'll just scare both of them, Zuri, too."

Jar Jar drank some milk in a glass through a crazy straw. "Have-a some milk!"

Darkrai just took it and drank. "Ah… At least there's something good about this. Ahem. Alright, time to scare some aliens." With that, he gave Cosmo, Nova, and Zuri a nightmare.

_Inside their nightmare, Cosmo and Nova were playing videogames on the floor, while Emily just lied on the couch, reading a comic book with Zuri on her back. They suddenly heard the doorbell ring. "OOH! They're here!" Emily exclaimed, shooting up and running to the door._

"_I wonder who's at the door?" Nova wondered aloud._

"_Eh, probably some mail or something." Cosmo replied._

"_You know, Cosmo, ever since she helped protect us, Emily's been a really great friend. We should do something for her."_

"_Yeah, she has! Maybe make her a really big hat." ^.^ "She likes hats."_

_Nova giggled. "Still, I'm really glad we got to meet a trustful friend like-"_

"_Okay, here they are." Emily said as she lead a group of military men to the aliens. There was also that same hillbilly from before._

"_Huh?" Nova said as the aliens looked questioningly._

"_Thanks for the help, little lady." A troop said. "These aliens are coming back to our base for some painful research. And, as promised, here is your reward." With that, he gave her a set of DVDs._

_Emily gasped with happiness. "The entire collection of the Danny Phantom series! WITH BONUS FOOTAGE! EEEEEEEEK!" With that, she ran upstairs, squealing in happiness._

"_Now then…" the Commander started to the aliens. "You're coming with us."_

"_Huhuhuhu." The hillbilly laughed. "That's a good 'n'. Huhuhuhu."_

"_Oo-HEY!" Nova exclaimed when the troops grabbed them. "Emily! HEELP!"_

_The three aliens soon found themselves being dragged into some military base, into a room with a snake and a table with dangerous equipment. Cosmo yelped at the snake, who was being restrained by the hillbilly._

"_Huhuhuhu! Tell me a knock-knock joke!"_

"_No!" Cosmo yelled._

"_PLEASE tell me a knock-knock joke!"_

"_Ugh! Knock-knock."_

"_Who's there? !"_

"_YOU when we escape and get done bashing you!"_

"…_NOOO!" With that, he let the snake go as it charged toward and began devouring Cosmo, blood spilling out._

"_NOOOOOO!" Nova screamed. Suddenly, she was lifted onto a table, where she faced up at a machine with a laser._

"_Zuri!" Zuri screamed, running to help her, but was suddenly shot to death by a soldier._

"_Tell me a knock-knock joke! PLEASE tell me a knock-knock joke!" the hillbilly begged from a control station._

"_Uh… knock-knock?"_

"_Ooh, I gotta know, ah jus' gotta know: WHO'S THERE? !"_

"_Er… I…"_

_The hillbilly went crazy once again. "AAHHH!" With that, he slammed his hand down on a button, activating the laser._

"_AAHHHHH!" Nova's world went black as the laser began burning her._

"AHH!" Cosmo yelled, shooting up.

"AHH!" Nova screamed.

"ZURII!" Zuri woke up from atop Emily and swung his Iron Tail, attacking Jar Jar.

"BLEOOP!" Jar Jar yelped, spinning and falling over.

Emily gasped when she awoke as well. "Huh? Who's there? !"

"I DUNNO! WHO'S THERE? !" the hillbilly screamed, shooting up from under the bed.

"AHH!" Emily screamed.

"JAR JAR!" Nova yelled, running over to the Gungan.

"You know him?" Emily asked.

"Long story. Jar Jar. Are you okay?" she worriedly asked, standing over the Gungan.

Jar Jar rolled over, holding a milk bottle. "I-sa fine! 'Cause I-sa drinkin' milk!"

"Huh?"

"HIT IT!"

They all suddenly heard some music as Jar Jar jumped out the window, where several twirling cows spun over to Jar Jar, who turned around and began singing:

"Drink your mi'k today, drink your mi'k, OKAY!"

The four of them just watched confused. "Huhuhuhu! This is a good 'n'!" the hillbilly said.

"Come-sa get a taste o' this MOO-MOO JUICE!" Blinks exclaimed, turning to face them, revealing a cow nose ring in his nose.

Darkrai just drifted over to the aliens and Emily with a disbelieving look. "This has gone too far." He said, drinking some milk.

"Who. Knew. …MOO! !" Jar Jar sang.

The music played more as the cows began to kick their legs in the air as they danced. They then flipped atop each other to form a pyramid, with Jar Jar making a victory pose on top. The music stopped and he began to drink milk.

Darkrai just drifted over to him and sighed. "Wonderful performance, Jar Jar. Now, let's go."

"Huhu! Tell me a knock-knock joke!" the hillbilly exclaimed.

Nightmare sighed. "Knock-knock."

"Who's there? !"

Darkrai just aimed a gun at his face.

"Huh?"

Darkrai clicked the trigger, but nothing happened. After looking to see there were no bullets, he just hit him upside the head with it, making him wobble around and break Darkrai's car's window, making the alarm go off.

"Huhuhuhu! That's a good 'n'!"

"O…kay. What are they doing back?" Emily asked.

The aliens turned to her and Nova asked, "Never mind that. But Emily… you would never trade us for anything… would you?" The aliens just looked at Emily, sadly.

Emily just smiled to them and said, "Not for all the Danny Phantom sets in the world."

They smiled as well.

"Well, that's a wrap." Darkrai said. He looked at his list and said, "Next are the poisonbenders. (First to just remember what their fears are.) Okay, let's go and…" It was then that he noticed the hillbilly and Jar Jar were driving away in his car.

"Huhuhu! WHO'S THERE? !" the hillbilly screamed in the distance.

"YEEE-HAWWW!" Jar Jar shouted.

"Ugh…" Darkrai shook his head in disbelief, then followed after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, kids: always drink your milk. Okay, next up are the Toxic Four. Starting with Elijah. Now, if the respective owners could tell me their fears, I can get started. See you later.<strong>


End file.
